Rebirth of the Legacy (continued)
by rampakslue0
Summary: Alagaesia is fighting the war against Galbatorix and losing, So the elves look into alternatives other than Dragon Riders. The person they choose will have death in their cards, but what if that person was more then they ever expected. I got permission from Foxfires Fighter to continue the story. The idea came from Foxfires Fighter. On Hiatus. Can't think of new ideas.
1. Preface

**_Hi, the first four chapters of this story was written by Foxfires Fighter. But I will be continuing on from chapter 4. So please enjoy. _**

**A/N . So this is my first foray into writing fanfiction and actually putting it on the site hahah. Please no flames, but constructive advice would be alright. It's going to be AU, and OOC for the most part. Hope those who read it will enjoy. :P**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

Two elves walked along the winding road toward the looming palace in the distance, watching its black marble gleam eerily in the stormy weather. They pulled their cloaks around themselves as a cold wind picked up and whipped around them angrily.

Seeing them walking, a person of Labinia might come to the wrong conclusions about them for it wasn't everyday they saw people from the world below come to their scared land, but the elves continued to walk towards the palace, ignoring the crumbling walls of homes and the gleaming yellow eyes of the inhabitants within. They had a purpose, a mission, and there was no way they were going to turn back.

Fat drops of rain pelted their sides while the wind ripped at their cloths sending the deepest of chills into their bodies. Labinia was not a nice place to live, for it rained constantly and if it wasn't rain it was the bitter cold with hard snowflakes trying to seize the warmth from the living. It was a place of death. But it hadn't always been that way. There had been a time when the land flourished and the people prospered, but the people were greedy and selfish and they had wanted more. Taking to unhealthy and destructive practices with the land threw them into turmoil and then the darkness came.

Upon the storm clouds that had covered up the land and the harsh weather it had brought with it, the land fell…the people fell. Darkness took over. The people who remained had turned to performing experiments on the weaker humans, wanting to change them into something close to Changelings. They received a totally different result then what they were expecting. The chemicals and magic they used on the weaker humans took root and spread, revolutionizing the people who were forced into it. These people turned into savage animals; they could shape shift at will and had extraordinary powers that outmatched their creators. The test failed and the people who had been created lived their lives like many others until the government rose up and the war happened, destroying everything in its wake.

That's how Labinia was shaken to ruins.

The man that ruled now over the barren lands used the creatures that had been created long ago as pets that could be trained if their powers were restricted and they were denied free will. For some of the people in the castle, they were pets; for others, guards. They were sold to people on the outside world for a pretty penny.

The king said they were less than animals, less than the living. He trained them…he punished them. When his wife had bore him a son that was not his own he threw that son in with them, experimenting and torturing him, hoping to see more results on how to improve the creatures he already had. The son was thrown into a life he didn't ask for seventeen years ago, a life his eighteen year old self still could barely comprehend.

The elves that walked toward the palace now didn't know of the past of the land they now walked on. They simply assumed that times had been hard and the people had done what they needed to in order to survive. They were here for a pet and wanted to see what this king would offer them. They didn't want a pet just for the sake of having one, for their own culture and society and morals screamed against what they were doing but they had no other choice. Their people were backed into a corner and, while they could fight and possibly win with great loss, they needed the element of surprise and this kind had offered what no other person had…

…A beast within a person that would fight for them and them alone. Betrayal wouldn't be an option with the loyalty these creatures are said to have.

Coming up to the twisted iron gate that was tilted off balance ever so slightly, they pushed it open and walked up the black marble staircase that was slick from the rain. As they continued higher they heard the gate moan and creak, and it shuttered back into place. As they came to the front door of the palace, a very tall man stood inside the doorway. Wearing all black flowing robes, he was silhouetted by the bright light emanating from behind him. One of the two companions stopped and stared, starting to rethink her and her mother's decision about what they were doing for this strange man put her on edge, with his black robes and mutilated mask that was covering his face. His dark hair spilled out from his head falling about his shoulders.

She couldn't get over the mask; it was an image of a smiling face with the eyes closed but it looked as if someone had put it into the fire melting and deforming it until it was a disgusting representation of its former self. Repulsed but unable to walk away from what might be their only chance, the daughter followed her mother into the palace with the unsettling stranger.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hi, the first four chapters of this story was written by Foxfires Fighter. But I will be continuing on from chapter 4. So please enjoy. _**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. Do not sue. I have nothing to give. I am just having fun with this world. :]**

**Rebirth of the Legacy**

**Chapter One**

Following after her mother, the two of them slowly started to walk after the man in the mask. While the man's persona was calm and happy, the two elves following him were tense and remorseful. Pulling her hood down the older elf tried to shake the water from the hair it had captured and the younger elf did the same; both were almost identical to one another betraying their relationship. Winding down the hallways after the strange man, they looked around. On the obsidian walls, hung torn and tattered tapestries signaling the wealth and beauty that this castle used to have. In silence the man in front of them stopped and opened up a grand door that they hadn't noticed while walking up the hallway. Entering through the door, they emerged into a grand room that was brightly lit just like the hallways. Raised upon a platform type design in the floor sat three highly decorated but slightly tarnished thrones, each one of them occupied. On the highest one sat a man. He was slightly balding and the rest of the hair on his head was black with slight grey streaks. His build was heavy set with a protruding gut from what looked like one too many pints of ale. The younger man next to him seemed to be his son with the same black hair and build. Then at the other side of the king, the elves guessed, was a woman with long sandy blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Welcome! It's nice to see people from the lower world take interest in our work. I'm Morzan, the young man on my right is my only son, Murtagh, and the woman on my left is my wife, Serena. Who might you be?" Morzan said, standing and gesturing a welcome at them while stepping down to meet them at eye level.

"I am Islanzadi and this is my daughter, Arya," Islanzadi said, gesturing to Arya and herself. "The letter I have sent to you should explain why we are here and what kind of person we are looking for."

Morzan's smile grew wider. "Yes, I did receive your letters and I do believe we can offer you something that would be perfect for the war situation you explained to me. Also I would like for you to understand that the creatures I am going to show you are in no way people. They are animals and should be treated as such. Now, would you like to rest or go and see the stock I have arranged for you to look at due to your specifications?"

"If it's alright with you we are on a very tight schedule and would prefer to be away from here as soon as possible."

"Very well then," Morzan sighed. "If you would please follow me, I'll show you to the creatures that we have matching your requirements."

Shaking his head Morzan turned away and started down a narrow opening behind the raised platform, gesturing for them to follow. With more confidence they followed him, hoping that this would finally help end their problems.

"In your letters to me you said you wanted intelligence as well as physical strength and loyalty. Intelligence isn't very common in the creatures, they can only understand feelings and pictures and if you're lucky you will choose one that will be able to understand basic words. Every one of them has a manual of sorts to go with them letting you know what has and hasn't been used on them, etcetera. It's very helpful so you don't use a spell that's already been put on them. Any questions?"

"Yes, you said something in your responses about a bonding to a person these creatures seem to have. What is that exactly?" Islanzadi asked, knowing full well that if it was what he had previously explained her daughter would be in for a big surprise.

"Ah, yes, the bonding," Morzan exclaimed. "It's a very extraordinary thing, almost as strong as the connection between Dragons and their Riders. Which one of you will be doing the bonding? It's a powerful thing so be forewarned."

"That would be me," Arya stated never looking at the man, only studying the walls and how the farther they seemed to walk the darker things seemed to get. After she had confirmed that she would be the one bonding to the creature, the three of them fell silent, their footfalls echoing in the dead silence that surrounded them. Coming to a descending staircase and taking a torch from the wall, Morzan led the way down into the bowels of the palace. The farther down they went the colder it became. The marble walls gave way to rough grey stone, and every so often Arya would see water trickling down from a hole somewhere in the building's construction. Looking ahead once again she saw Morzan take a sharp right and turn down an even narrower passage way.

"We're almost there. I've had them assembled in the training area so you could see them perform if you wished," Morzan called over his shoulder. Her mother only nodded in response to his statement and carried on. Arya had a feeling that this was easier for her mother to do something like this than it was for her. She held her people's customs and teachings to the highest regard and respect, and what they were doing made her skin crawl. Why did they have to purchase a monster to fight a monster? Why from this man? Everyone in this castle put her on edge. She couldn't help but notice how everyone here seemed to be wearing some sort of mask, real or not. A light suddenly shone out into the damp darkness and Morzan swept through a small arch and they followed him into a brightly lit arena.

"Alright," Morzan grinned clapping his hands together, "let's get the line up in front of these ladies, please, they're on a tight schedule so hurry it up!"

From a side entrance a line of people filed out holding leads to the creatures that followed behind them. The creatures looked deformed; part animal, part human. They were all ugly although the good thing was that their strength was close to that of an elf. All had broad shoulders and were male as far as they could tell. Some had several silver bands while others only had one or two.

"Now, I know what you're probably thinking," Morzan said, pursing his lips. "They are ugly creatures but this is them at their full strength, half in and half out of both of their bodies. With a simple snap of my fingers they can turn either way. Would you like me to demonstrate?" He poised his hand ready to snap if they should say so, but they had no intention to.

"Give us a minute to look them over. Their appearance does not particularly matter to us as long as they are fit for the job we have for them," Islanzadi murmured raking her gaze over the ten men assembled. "Although, Morzan, I have a question for you. What are the silver bands for?"

He looked pleased with the question but in a twisted sort of way. "The silver bands are the marks of their strength. The bands sap their energy and store it so their masters can give it to them when they feel their pets need an extra boost. It also helps us control them by taking away their energy leaving them easier to handle. The more bands they have the more powerful they are…"

Glancing at him, Arya noticed he had wanted to say more but had stopped himself for some reason. He looked familiar to her upon closer inspection, but she didn't dwell on it. Her mother broke her from her suspicious thoughts as she told Morzan which ones to take away.

"Mother," Arya whispered at her ear, "don't I get a say in which one is to be bonded to me at all? Or am I your puppet in this situation?"

"Nonsense, Arya," Islanzadi muttered at her, glancing back towards her. "I would never use you like that. The creature we get here is the pawn. You will be its controller. I hardly think that that is being used."

Shaking her head at her mother's thoughts of pawn and controller she turned her attention back to the five creatures assembled before them. All of them had at least four bands around their wrists and were what looked to be a combination of large cats, for their transformation forms. The first was a lion, the second a tiger, then a jaguar, a cheetah, and lastly a cougar. She had to admit that all these animals possessed amazing strength and could probably help them with the war. But did they really want a person that could do all of this? What would happen if they turned on them?

Glancing at the disturbing figures standing before them, Arya swore she could hear her mother playing a guessing game to help her choose. She knew her mother would most likely go for the tiger shape-shifter because of her personal preference. Wincing as she saw her mother's mouth start to move to confirm her choice of creature…

BAM!

Startled by the sudden loud noise, Arya, Islanzadi, and Morzan all looked around only to find dust settling down in the far corner of the arena next to a splintered column of wood and a dented stone wall. Listening closely they could hear grunts and curses as well as snarls, more dust being stirred up from the apparent struggle. She and her mother raised their brows at Morzan who looked to be furious as well as agitated by the unwelcome interruption. "If you ladies would excuse me for a moment, I'm going to go and take care of this situation," he muttered in a clipped tone, striding off towards the ruckus.

Watching his back curiously Arya whispered to her mother, "What kind of creature of theirs do you think caused that to happen?"

"I have no clue, Arya."

Turning back in Morzan's direction she watched for any sign of him returning to continue with their deal. Listening closely she heard him arguing with someone.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot, bringing the Basterd to the arena? He could ruin everything. Put him back into his cell," Arya heard Morzan hiss at someone in the dust.

"S-s-s-sorry, Master Morzan, the others said he needed exercise so I thought the arena would be a good place. They never told me how untrained he was," a voice squeaked. Then a loud grinding sound erupted, encompassing the whole arena as the snarls grew in volume. Then a snap, a few shouts and the creatures in front of them skittered to the side and were being pulled roughly away by their handlers. Looking to her mother, Arya saw her looking at the spot in the corner with narrowed eyes. Then out of the dust a young man came barreling towards them, he looked to be about eighteen or so with short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Blood ran down his chest and forearms from small but deep lacerations on his neck and shoulders. The only piece of clothing he had on was a long pair of black cotton shorts. Suddenly the light from the torches was caught shining off the thin silver bands around his arms, legs, and neck. In all there was around ten, showing that this was a creature in Morzan's care.

Sinking back on his heels, the boy stopped in front of them. He looked like a regular human with no trace of his transformation anywhere in sight. Panting slightly his gaze tore between Arya and her mother at a rapid pace, a single drop of blood falling from his lips. Morzan could be heard running from the corner towards them.

"Don't touch him!" Morzan hollered at them. "That one is to be put down immediately! He's caused enough trouble for a lifetime." He finished running up with what looked like a needle in his hand.

"Why in the world would you want to kill what looks to be a very powerful creature? Surely he would be good for your breeding stock?" Islanzadi asked with a frown.

"Because, Highness, this boy here was not born a creature like the rest. This little bastard was abandoned when he was young and thought he could help us improve our understanding of the formulas we created. He's not powerful at all, just rambunctious and destructive. Now, if you'll pardon my next actions, I must put him down in front of you otherwise we won't be able to get him out of the arena," Morzan huffed, stalking towards the boy. Seeing Morzan come at him, the boy barred his teeth and growled, backing away slowly and never letting his eyes leave Morzan. The muscles on his body rippled as he moved about him. Arya and Islanzadi watched it all with rapid attention. This boy seemed like a good fighter and one that wouldn't back down when threatened.

"Wait, Morzan," Islanzadi called softly still gazing at the boy. "We'll take him off your hands if you'll let us. Paying you the price of all five of the others combined, for him."

Shocked, Morzan looked at them frowning slightly. "You would pay a small fortune for this beast that is so untrained and stupid he'd lick his own ass if you let him?" he said astounded. The boy growled and advanced when his head was turned. Islanzadi nodded curtly at Morzan, keeping one eye on the advancing creature. "Very well, you can have him if your daughter can bond with him, without any of my men around," Morzan smirked.

Glaring at him Arya snorted, "Alright, Morzan, then get out of my way. How do I bond with this creature?"

Chuckling, Morzan was almost gleeful to explain. "First you must cut yourself along your fingers, length wise of course. You must do the same to the creature but after you cut each finger, you must cut a circle in his palm. After that put both of your hands together and voila, you're bonded."

Looking at the savage boy gazing at Morzan with such intensity, Arya smiled. Gently she brought out her dagger on her belt and swiped it along each of her fingers until her crimson blood rose and fell from the small crevices. Raising her eyes to the creature, she noticed his eyes had strayed from Morzan to her, looking at her hand curiously. Shifting in the sand Arya pried free a loose stone and kicked it at Morzan hearing the satisfactory yelp and whimpering that came from him, causing the beast to turn his attention away from her. Swiftly with her Elvin speed she ran behind the boy, swiped her dagger along his fingers and a circle in his palm before he could fully twist around again to attack her. Then she forced her bloody hand upon his, gasping as a fire seemed to rush through her veins and anger snapped behind her eyes. She could only guess, though, for the next thing she knew everything had went black.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Thanks! :]**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hi, the first four chapters of this story was written by Foxfires Fighter. But I will be continuing on from chapter 4. So please enjoy. _**

_ -_**A/N : Okay so i know it's been awhile from my last update and for those of you who are still with me *thumbs ups* to you. I want to thank everyonee who reviewed and i'm still trying to figure out how to reply to people haha. Anywho i'm going to try and update every two weeks from know on, my school days are over so it should be a lot easier to meet that deadline. And i must say thanks to my beta for reading over this for me. Your the best :p. Alright on to the chapter, i hope you like it.**

Arya groaned as she flipped over onto her stomach, keeling and rubbing at her sand coated eyes. Slowly she opened them feeling rather strange, she wondered if what she had just done would be anything like bonding to a dragon. Pulling herself to her feet her gaze first met her mother's, who seemed to actually look concerned about her for once. Then Morzan's, who had a sneer on his face, looking slightly past her left shoulder. Turning her eyes searched for the creature, she found him standing off to her left, shifting his feet underneath him.

"Alright, Morzan," Arya questioned, "Now what am I suppose to do with him?"

Heaving a sigh Morzan looked anywhere but at her or her mother. "He's yours now, he cannot transform without a command. I have a sort of manual for him that I am having brought over at the moment. The manual will explain in great detail what spells and other things have been used on him so if he does not do something when you ask you'll know why. As for anything else about him, I'll give you a warning. Do not under any circumstances take the bands off him, that's the only way you or anyone else will be able to control him." Their eyes met and Arya was disturbed to find a kind of sick pleasure reflected behind them, whether it was for her or for the creature she wasn't sure. Breaking eye contact with him she turned her gaze back to the boy. His gaze was now shifting from Morzan to her nervously, body tense and quivering while blood still streamed lazily down his body. She was surprised to find that some of the wounds had already healed, leaving faint scars. Her mother, it seemed, had noticed the same thing.

"How did his wounds heal so quickly?"

Morzan sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "One of our tests that he participated in was on the rejuvenation of skin and muscle after it's been injured. It worked beautifully with all the subjects." A young man ran up to him and handed him a stuffed folder of paper. Flipping through it silently Morzan's eyes remained glued to the pages, stopping to read occasionally. The creature slowly rounded behind Arya to settle himself on her right. Turning to him Arya viewed him once again. "What's your name?" she questioned. She couldn't just keep calling him the boy or the creature, her mother and herself wanted to keep this transaction as civil as possible.

Tilting his head to the side the creature didn't answer her, he simply held her in his unwavering gaze. He seemed to be studying her, but Arya couldn't tell for sure. His eyes would be glassy one moment and clear the next. For all she knew about him, he could have several types of drugs racing through his system. Then Arya heard Morzan mumble behind her, "He can't speak. Well, he can if you take the spell off of him, I'm assuming, but until you do that he will be unable to talk." Opening her mouth to ask him to recite the spell that would release this creature form silence Morzan held up his hand to stop her. "I know you must want me to remove the spell, but while he is in Labinia I would ask you to refrain from doing so due to special reasons that I do not wish to disclose to you. However, to answer the question you had asked him, you may call him whatever you wish, his given name disgraces your race and I'm sure you don't want that."

"How would his name disgrace our race exactly?" Islanzadi asked, raising her eyebrow at Morzan.

Bowing low, Morzan replied, "In no way did I mean any disrespect if that's the way it presented itself. I simply meant that he is named after the first Dragon Rider, Eragon. His mother gave him that name, although we've never used it. I thought you might want to call him something else that's all."

Arya turned her gaze back to the creature whose name was Eragon. The only thing that crossed her mind was how strange it was for someone who had presumably never been down to Algasia before to name someone after one of the elves most honored heroes. At least now she had something better to call him. Turning back towards Morzan, Arya asked, "Is there anything else I need to know that would be life threatening to myself or Eragon before we depart?"

Sighing Morzan lowered his head, "No, the only thing I could think of you wanting to know before you leave here is that he cannot come within five feet of you without the proper spell to release him. We put that spell on him for safety reasons."

With a curt nod Arya started towards the exit that was located at the back of the arena, knowing her mother had paid Morzan. As she passed him she took the manual from his loose grip and continued on her way, Eragon struggling slightly behind her, trying to put more distance between them. Islanzadi followed suit. Soon the party of three stood out on the steps that they had used to come in, with no sight of the masked man around. Arya looked behind her to make sure Eragon was following like he was suppose to, she was surprised by how quietly he was coming with them. Besides the slight struggle coming out of the arena he was following silently now. Flicking her eyes towards his she caught his stare once again and the slightest hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, so fast she thought she had imagined it. Faster than Arya remembered all three of them were passing the ruins of houses and inns in the old village before the palace. If they kept up this pace she thought, they could make it down to the outskirts of Algasia by morning where they could rest. Although resting wasn't the only thing she wanted to do, she wanted to take off the spells set in place by Morzan so Eragon could speak with them.

What he might say she wasn't sure but at least then they would be able to know for sure if he understood what they were going to ask of him. The papers in the folder rustled as she picked up the pace even more, eager to leave Labinia behind. Glancing back Arya saw that Eragon was having no problem at all keeping up with them, a few times she had even caught him with his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out much like a dog. Running her hands along the folder she wondered about how many spells this boy was under for his file to be this thick. Running over the spells she knew he had on him she wondered why Morzan had not wanted them to remove the spell containing his voice until they had left. Perhaps it was that Eragon knew secrets about the king he did not want discussed in front of his subjects.

It seemed that only a short time after they had left the palace; they were descending a steep mountain, which would lead them to the outskirts of Algasia. Arya slowed her pace and her mother came to walk beside her as they navigated the rocky outcroppings on the mountain, the forest floor still about two-hundred feet away.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, don't you think?" Islanzadi said, seeming to ponder the events in Labinia out loud. "Morzan certainly was antsy when you finally bonded with the boy. I wonder why that is? Oh well, what's done is done, let's just hope for the sake of Algasia that this boy can do the job required of him."

Arya nodded, letting her mother prattle on about the strange ways she thought Labinia people to follow, while she was counting the feet towards the bottom when she could take the spell off of Eragon so he could finally talk. Meanwhile Eragon trailed behind them, watching the two strange women get lost in their own thoughts. The younger one hadn't looked back at him for awhile, starting to trust he was following he guessed. Well, it's not like he actually had a choice he thought, the spells and potions after years and years of testing and research had made him into a creature like the rest of him. Pitiful bastards wallowing in their cells day after day dreaming about owners to please.

Snorting quietly, Eragon tested the five foot distance again, no closer to the women and no father back from them. How he hated magic, and why did they have to pick him anyways? Now he was irritated beyond belief at them, especially the younger one, Arya. The older one wasn't much of a problem; he wasn't bonded to her which was something to be thankful for. For all he knew about what they wanted him for he might be a sex slave. He studied them again taking into account every slight movement.

Then again Eragon thought being a sex slave would be better than a slave slave. But he doubted he was a sex slave. Once again he trailed behind them thoughtlessly only noticing an occasional shrub or piece of grass on their way to the bottom. Enjoying his uncommon silence, but all good things had to come to an end. A sharp pain all of a sudden shot up his ankle into his leg causing him to hiss in surprise and then an onslaught of curses accosting his mind from Arya. Shaking his head he looked at her and found she had sprained her ankle and then fallen to her leg cutting it up badly, but she had started to work a spell to heal herself. Eragon felt the pain starting to fade in his own leg but her mind had fully connected to his now. Every thought and feeling was now an open book for him to read, before her very startling injury he could only hear the occasional thing from her. Now though he could hear everything and he had to fight twice as hard as before to keep the smirk off his face. Poor girl, he thought, I bet she doesn't know that with our bonding that I can know, hear, and feel everything that goes on with her. He was very tempted to start chuckling to himself, but refrained when she cast him a glare.

The glare she had sent him was well earned in her opinion, for she had looked over at him to find him struggling to hide a smile. Asshole, she thought, finishing with her leg and ankle and continuing down the mountain. Soon after her little stumble they came upon the final hill that led towards the mossy floor below. Picking up her pace Arya finished the remaining distance, jogged a little ways into the trees and gracefully lowered herself onto a fallen log. Her mother started a fire in front of her, and Eragon stood off to her left seeming mesmerized by the trees.

Opening the folder she scanned for the spell that enabled him to speak, after about five pages of spells a potions she found what she was looking for. She muttered the spell to release him. Watching him she knew when it took effect, the expression on his face guarded but curious all at the same time. Now Arya thought communication might not be that hard. Turing to face him directly she slowly said, "Hello, my name is Arya."

Eragon cocked his head at her, listening to see if he had heard her right. Not her words but her thoughts, anyone who knew how to speak could understand what she had said because of how agonizingly slow she said it. No her thoughts are what he wanted to see if her had heard right. He waited a couple moments until he heard her sigh, and there was the thought again. Dang, he thought, he was hoping he had been wrong, but oh well time to blow her mind. Clearing his throat, Eragon replied, "No I am not stupid as you may think and please stop talking like that it's rather irritating." All Arya did was gap at him like a fish causing him to shake his head and flop down on the moss. "Are all Elves that condescending or just you?"


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hi, the first four chapters of this story was written by Foxfires Fighter. But I will be continuing on from chapter 5. Sorry, I forgot there are five chapter including the preface. So please enjoy. _**

**I know this has been a long while coming but my beta and i both became super busy with work. Also i would like to answer the question as to why people who were or are dead now in the original series are alive now. I'm just following the plot of overthrowing the king, i need the other characters to make it work haha. If some people are still reading congrats, i'm not going to give a time frame as to when the next chapter will be posted but probably sometime in september. Without further stalling, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Three

Morzan paced in his palace study waiting on his master to come to the mirror. _How infuriating_, he thought, the plan was going perfectly with the other creatures he had offered them to take. The Elvin royalty didn't even recognize him, what idiots they were, or how distracted he should say. His master had the perfect plan, offer them a false way out of the corner to draw them into open fire. All ten of his creatures had had extra bands put on to give them energy so they could be presented without collapsing. They would have lasted long enough to fool the elves into false security and then _BAM_, they could have had them. Growling to himself he kept glancing at the mirror. How angry would master be with him, the boy they chose wasn't supposed to get in the way. What idiot that handler was who brought him out. No matter, that handler died for his mistake, ruining a perfect plan because that bastard needed exercise. The idiot should have looked into its cell and seen him flipping, running, and doing hell knows what to stay in shape, he didn't need any damn exercise. Groaning in frustration Morzan calmed when he filled a glass full of whisky and sank down into a plush chair. After several minutes more of waiting a face appeared in the mirror.

"Greetings, Morzan. Has the plan been successful at fooling those rebellious elves?"

Wincing Morzan lowered his gaze before his master. "Not exactly, Master. They ended up taking Eragon instead."

"_What_?! How could that happen? I thought I specifically told you to give the weak ones to them. How did they get a hold of your wife's bastard son?! All those experiments on him will make him a challenge to defeat, what the hell happened?" his master snarled.

"Well, it was going according to plan until one of the handlers took Eragon for some exercise in the arena. He then bolted towards Islanzadi and her daughter and I was going to kill him but they intervened. The price they offered was too high for me to refuse without raising suspicion, and it was obviously clear that I dislike the boy enough for them to believe I wanted to keep him for sentimental reasons. I had no choice, Master, forgive me. Although I did tell them to never take his bands off so he will be weaker, we added on another three cense the last time I spoke with you," Morzan said quietly towards the angry red face in the mirror.

Sighing, the man in the mirror still radiated rage. "Morzan, you are the last of my forsworn, I thought I could trust you to take advantage of the situation and give them what we agreed upon giving them. If they bought the thing from you they didn't recognize you, you should have used that. Fix it, Morzan, or consider yourself an enemy of my empire." With those final words the face in the mirror disappeared, only looking slightly less red from his rage.

Heaving himself out of his chair and towards the small slit window that occupied part of the wall in his study, he looked out into the dreary rain filled sky, watching as the drops of rain pelted the ground relentlessly in a furious attack.

_If I believed in the Gods_, Morzan thought_, I would think they are trying to drown what's left of this once glorious place_.

Morzan knew the reason the elves didn't recognize him was because of Galbatorix's carefully thought out plan to conceal him away forever with a new body and face. They conquered this land when the creatures were just starting to take advantage against the normal people. He and Galbatorix wiped out half the creatures' army in one blast from their dragons. He closed his eyes, remembering his dragon when she was alive, not while she was lying there on the cold bloody stone helplessly feeling the life drain from her limbs. Morzan's fist clenched. He wasn't able to do anything then but now if the opportunity ever presented itself he would kill his dragon's murderer. Just like every day he kept on living.

Morzan glared out in the direction of Algasia and muttered quietly, "Just you wait, Brom, I'll get you yet."

Eragon watched amused as Arya tried to close her mouth at his outburst. He was trying extremely hard not to smile, from her reaction of shock and the older elf's reaction of outrage he could only assume that such comments were not given to the elves at all.

_Pity_, he thought, _that might have better prepared them for me because I sure as hell am not watching what I say around them_.

Stretching, Eragon snuggled into the moss glad to finally be out of that horrid little cell he was kept in.

"Just what do you think you're doing? I have questions for you know that I know you can at least make comprehensive sentences," Arya growled at him. Eragon felt he owed her something for getting him out of there so he complied with opening one of his eyes to gaze at her in expectation. In his head Arya's thoughts were going crazy, all disjointed and confused but one that kept coming up repeatedly when she thought of him was 'arrogant bastard'. So Eragon now wondered if he should tell her that he could hear her thoughts.

_Nah_, he thought, _this could be fun_.

Izlanzadi's scowl intensified at the young creature. What a lazy thing he was, he couldn't possibly be good use to anyone. Flicking her gaze to her daughter she could tell Arya was frustrated with him as well. Izlasadi's own head was starting to hurt, first from the chilling palace, and now from an arrogant little child.

"Arya, I'm going to leave you and the creature alone to go clear my head. Will you be alright?"

Casting a fast glare over to her mother Arya grated out as evenly as she could, "Of course I will, he can't come near me, remember?"

Arya watched as her mother glided away through the woods and out of sight. Turning her attention back to Eragon she noticed that now both of his eyes were open and he was gazing at her intently.

"What?" she growled at him, watching as he rolled over onto his stomach, still continuing to stare at her. "You're starting to disturb me with the constant eye contact, so lower your eyes." She was surprised when he obeyed her command. "Now I have a few questions for you and you are going to answer them, understood?"

Eragons gaze now was fixed on the ground, and he knew he should answer her questions, he did owe her something after all. "Very well." He sighed, choosing to raise his eyes to her legs at least; the ground was awfully boring to watch.

"Are you capable in a fight? You'll be doing a lot of it, so we need to know if we can rely on you and your skills."

Blinking at her legs Eragon almost didn't hear the question. "Uh, yeah, I'm a fairly good fighter. Haven't lost to anyone yet and I was sort of made to fight so, you know, I should be able to hold my own in any battle you need me to partake in. However, I should tell you now that I am not a violent person so I would prefer to stay out of any battles Consider me as a lap pet. You can cuddle me all you want, just don't put me into any battles." Eragon was tempted to shake his head to clear it, when did it get this fuzzy_? I wonder if that was considered a blabber. I've heard about them but not being able to speak limits my chances of making such a mistake_, he pondered. Bringing himself back to the present he caught the end of her next question.

"… are you?"

He couldn't help it he had to look up at her. She was looking at him expectantly. _Oh right_, he thought. _Questions. She was asking me questions_. _Well, too bad with that one, the 'are you' part makes no sense to me whatsoever, and her thoughts are only annoyed, hmmm…nope, no help from her. Damn it, I'll have to ask_. "Uh… am I what? Sorry, I wasn't able to catch that one."

Arya's annoyance at him increased, she flicked her gaze at him and he did, indeed, look to be flabbergasted at what she could have said. "How old are you, Eragon?" she repeated. When he didn't answer her yet again she risked another look down at him only to find him chuckling almost silently to himself. "Did I say something funny, creature?"

Halting Eragon glared up at her, her insult was well placed in reminding him that he was the pet and she was his master. She could live without him very easily, but he wouldn't be able to live without her now. If she didn't want to admit that he was a person, too, to make herself feel better about the situation, that he had already grasped to be a war that he was going to play a part in he guessed, then he would play along as the stupid animal they thought they purchased.

"Oh, forgive me, Mistress, I have no clue how old I am. I cannot count, or perform tasks that are at a high level of thinking. I am your dog, here to do only as you wish." Eragon then made a slight show of lowering his gaze back down to moss beneath him as if humbled to be in her company.

"I see you're done answering my questions for the night," Arya scoffed. "Very well then, sleep, we have a long day of running ahead of us and we will not be slowing down for you."

With that said Arya promptly turned around, rolled out her bed roll, and seemingly went to sleep. Eragon watched as he breathing seemed to even out and her thoughts quieted. After a few minutes Izlanzadi came back and did the exact same thing as her daughter. Both women now laid by the crackling fire. Eragon couldn't sleep, he was restless, his first day out of that cell and he was being dragged around by two Elvin women who wanted him to fight in their war apparently. His heart wouldn't be in the war, it was hardly able to work as it is. Blasted tests did a number on him through the years. Eragon's eyes strayed back over to Arya, and he couldn't help staring at the few tendrils of ebony hair that peeked out from under her blanket.

_Strange_, he thought, _how peaceful she seems when she sleeps. Perhaps she's not as dreadful to be bonded to. I could be worse, I could have let one of Morzan's little minions do it; it would have been fun to drive them insane_.

Eragon couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped his lips. Looking around, he hoped he hadn't woken them. But, no, his little outbursts hadn't even phased the elder elf. Arya, on the other hand, had turned to face him, her eyes wide open and staring at him. Eragon startled, jumping back. Unfortunately he forgot about the little shield that kept him near her, slamming into it.

With a small groan Eragon slid down the invisible wall and flopped onto his stomach, grumbling irritably. Every so often he'd cast a glare at Arya who, of course, was still staring at him.

_I wonder_, Eragon mused_, if she's still asleep or doing that on purpose just to make me want to crawl in a dark place and never come out_.

In all truth it was actually working. The only problem Eragon faced was that there were no deep dark holes in sight. Sighing he turned back to her. She had sat up now and was casting her gaze into the forest with furrowed brows. Taking in her alert posture and the fact that he could hear her thoughts, he, too, perked up looking into the forest. He hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary, but then again he was weakened by those stupid silver bands. Getting up quietly he made his was over to her, getting as close as the shield allowed.

"What is it, do you think?" Eragon whispered. Arya shook her head, motioning for him to be silent. They waited, surprisingly Izlanzadi didn't even wake up. It seemed like forever they were waiting for something, anything to give them a sign to what was there. Hours ticked by and the sun was starting to finally appear over the horizon, when Eragon dubbed Arya to be hearing things. He huffed and curled up near the shield.

"Well," Eragon yawned, "that was a way to spend the night, get some rest now, Green Eyes, from what you were talking about yesterday we have a tiring day ahead of us."

Arya looked over at the strange boy and watched as he rested his head on his arms. She was confused as to how he could be hostile and cold one minute, to warm and caring the next. Did he just give her a compliment with the whole 'Green Eyes' comment? Settling back onto her bedroll' she couldn't help thinking how she might like how he had called her 'Green Eyes'.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hi, the first four chapters of this story was written by Foxfires Fighter. But I will be continuing on from chapter 5. Sorry, I forgot there are five chapter including the preface. So please enjoy. _**

**Sorry about the wait guys lifes been hectic. For all those who have reviewed and read this story thus far thank you. :P you guys are awsome you words always leave me with warm fuzzys. I wish i could write longer chapters but its not happening yet so short chapters it is. I'd like to thank my beta for reviewing this for me, your a doll. So without further rambaling on to the chapter.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

It seemed as if Eragon's eyes had just fallen shut when he woke to being dragged by the shield, meaning the females were on the move. Cracking his eyes open, he watched the moss turning up beneath him. Stumbling up so he was on his feet, he turned towards the direction they seemed to be heading, his gaze sweeping between the two. He realized which one was his bonded partner with one glance seeing as how she was the one somewhat dragging her feet. Blasted female kept him up most of the night**.**

Stumbling along after them Eragon grumbled about being hungry, the older female turned around and glared at him. "Well, if you hadn't slept in so long, you would have been able to have breakfast."

Green eyes looked back at him, seeming to somewhat take pity on him. With a quick, agile movement that her mother did not seem to catch she tossed him a bit of bread and cheese that she had been keeping with her. Deftly Eragon reach towards the food in midair and snapped it up in his jaw, chewing only a couple of times before swallowing. Now that there was a little food in his belly, he could concentrate on where they were going. Looking around he saw trees of various sizes and kinds, there were great oaks, tall birch trees, shrubs, and various others he didn't know the name of. Trotting along behind them he was more concerned than ever about where they were going. It wasn't long before his curiosity got the better of him and he wanted an explanation. "Where exactly are these forbidden woods of yours? And exactly how long will it take us to get there?"

Heaving a great sigh, the older woman looked to her daughter and nodded. Then Green Eyes spoke, "Our home is about a four day run from here given the speed of a human. We are well protected so you needn't worry about that."

Irritated, Eragon shook his head, scowling at that the ground. "I didn't ask you whether you are protected or not, danger does not concern me. What concerns me is how long I'm going to be tied by the shield. And four bloody days is too long to be on the road in my opinion. If you elves are faster than humans then why aren't you running? There's no need for us to walk and take more time. If we can get there in half the time why don't we start to move? By running at 'Elvin' speed how long would it take us to get there?"

Laughing, the older female spoke, "If we were to run and you were to follow at our pace we would be there by nightfall, but you would not be able to keep our pace for very long."

Growling Eragon paced the length of the shield frustrated at the lack of the woman's understanding. "You have very little understanding of what I am, don't you. I am made for hard labor. Running at your speed would tire me as much as walking there would. Besides, I have spent so much time cooped up in a little cell that I am itching for a run. If you don't believe that I can keep up then test me, but I do request you use that little manual that was given to you and release me from the shield. I am bound to the younger one by blood. I cannot go far and I will not hurt the both of you, it is impossible for me to do so anyway. Besides, as I have said before, I'm a lover not a fighter." Eragon's last words were said with puppy dog eyes staring at them. Even in his human form, his eyes were large and expressive, making them wonder all the more what kind of animal he could be that he needed so many bands to control him. Frowning, Arya took the manual out of her coat pocket. Flipping through its pages, she finally found the spell to release him from the shield. Muttering out the incantation, she released him.

Grinning, Eragon reached out to where the barrier had just been. Finding it was no longer in place, he decided to stretch himself out to his full-length. Izlanzadi and Arya paused to watch him stretch, marveling at his lean back and slim frame. When Eragon was at his full length in the stretch the woman estimated his height to be around 6'5. Popping up, Eragon gave them a boyish grin. "Well, let's get started," he said and they did.

Arya and Izlanzadi started to run. Stretching his legs, Eragon fell into a steady step behind them, loving the feel of the forest floor beneath his toes as he did. Exhilarated, Eragon tossed his head and gave a yip of excitement. He could feel the mild amusement dripping off of Green Eyes. For some inexplicable reason that made him the tiniest bit happy. Snorting, Eragon turned his head to the side, watching the greens of the leaves whip by him. Looking ahead, he could see the light shining through the trees signaling that they were now coming to an open space_._

_I haven't seen the light for so long, not from an open space. The tiny windows they had in my cell didn't do it justice. Just the feeling of the earth beneath my toes gives me a great joy. I cannot wait until I feel the sun upon my face for the first time in almost eighteen years. I can hardly remember. _Surging forward Eragon sprinted into the clearing, only feeling slight agitation from the two women as he passed them. The beauty of this clearing sent tears to his eyes. The grass was green and swaying in the wind, taller than his knees, and it stretched for what seemed like miles. Grinning like a fool, he dove into the grass headfirst, rolling down a hill he hadn't seen when he leapt, disappearing into the tall grass below.

Arya and Izlanzadi raced into the clearing after him, fearing that he was running off. As they skidded to a halt to survey the clearing they didn't see Eragon anywhere.

Izlanzadi started to curse. "Blast that ungrateful bastard. How dare he fool you into releasing him and then take off like that. For twice the price of the other ones he sure is a hand full."

Shaking her head from her mother's irritated rambling, Arya listened. From a little ways off she could hear soft breathy laughter. Leaving her mother to rant at the side of the clearing, Arya went to investigate. As she crested over the top of a little hill hidden by the grass she could see Eragon at the bottom rolling around in delight. Slowly so as not to startle him, she made her way down the hill. When she finally reached him, his behavior startled her for he was rubbing himself all over on the ground and over the grass. Curious, she asked him when he was doing. As his eyes rose up to meet hers she saw them sparkling with unshed tears.

Before she had a chance to speak, he choked out words that struck her to her very core. "Eighteen years. Eighteen years I've been locked away in that dirty, damp cell. The sun was a myth and the feel of grass was a long forgotten past time. I never thought I'd live to see the day that I would be free from that hell hole."

Lips twitching Arya made her way back to her mother still fussing at the edge of the meadow. "He's down in a little gully, there's no need to worry." Arya sighed being secretly happy that he hadn't run off. Glaring over in Eragon's direction, Izlanzadi grumbled and snapped for Arya to go and fetch him. Irritated at her mother but understanding her desire to keep moving, she went back to get him. Coming atop the hill she looked down. What she expected to see was Eragon still rolling around in delight but that was not what was in front of her. Cursing slightly she made her way down to where Eragon had been not moments before. She glanced around to see where he might have gone to but, instead, her gaze found the fluffy brown tail of a rabbit.

Crouching down she caught the rabbit's attention. It was a cute little thing, she thought, with big expressive brown eyes and a thick dark brown coat. "Now, you wouldn't happen to know where that scoundrel ran off to, would you."

A rhetorical question, she knew, but it seemed appropriate. She sighed and slowly reached out to scratch the rabbit under the chin. Just as she was about to stop the little thing reached out toward her seeming to want to be held so she did the only plausible thing and picked it up to snuggle it. "Why, aren't you a friendly little guy?"

Snuggling in closer, the rabbit's whiskers tickled her neck. Then, out of nowhere, she heard Eragon's voice inside her head: "You know, if you held me like this more often I might be a little more civil, Green Eyes. You give amazing snuggles." Gasping, Arya held the little bunny at arm's length and looked it over. Brown hair, big expressive eyes…just like Eragon. "Well, don't hold me out here forever, Green Eyes. Give me a little more snuggle time."

Arya was so surprised that Eragon's rabbit lips had moved, she did something she wasn't at all proud of. She dropped Eragon and, with a flick of her leg, kicked his little bunny form across the clearing. Horrified at what she had done, she watched the place he had landed and, sure enough, Eragon sat up in human form, rubbing his head and casting a glare in her direction. Shaking her head in disbelief, Arya took off back towards her mother. Seeing Izlanzadi still fuming from earlier, she decided to wait to tell her that Eragon was a rabbit and not some ferocious beast. Clearing her head, she called for Eragon to hurry up and Izlanzadi and she took back up their path. As Eragon approached she could hear him grumbling behind her about crazy ass females, although when she glanced back, she couldn't help but notice that he looked slightly amused rather than annoyed at her which was just as confusing as her own emotions. Why wasn't she offended that he basically used his rabbit form to cuddle with her? And why in the world did she care if she had hurt him or not? Gah! Everything was just so confusing.


	6. Chapter 5

** Hey, this is my first chapter that I'm writing for this story. This is my first story that I wrote that my friends didn't proof read for a month. So, please tell me how it is and I''ll try to make it better. So please, criticize me. I will _italicize _ancient language. **

_Chapter 5_

Eragon couldn't believe that he had just done that. Really? Give me a little more snuggle time? He had to stop blurting out random things. But he was surprised at how she kicked him across the meadow. He looked at the older elf and saw that she angry.

"I'm sorry I run, but its been a really long time since I've been outside."

He felt sympathy radiating from his master. He actually never learned her name. Wait, sympathy?

The older one just sighed and said, "Let's get going. But first, I want to know what kind of beast you are. Why do you need that many bands to restrain you?"

"Shoot. What am I going to do? He's a bunny. A cute, fluffy bunny. Arya was troubled. What could she do? She could hardly lie to her mother in the Ancient Language.

"Um.." Eragon started hesitantly.

"_He's a rabbit." _Arya said with a sigh.

"_What!" _Islanzadi shouted. "_I paid five times the original amount for a rabbit? And how do you know this?" _

_ "He...he changed down the hill."_

_ "_Um," Eragon said.

"Actually, I'm a..." Eragon started. But Islanzadi was on a roll.  
_"A rabbit. We know. How could I've been stupid enough to think that..."_

_ "Mom!" _Arya protested.

_ "No let me finish," _Islanzadi cut in.

"But I'm not just a rabbit." Eragon shouted. He hated it when his jailors made fun of him because he could only transform into a bunny. Now that he was out, he was not going to stand this.

_"Of course, humans would cheat us...what? Did I hear that correctly?" _Islanzadi faltered while Arya was saying, "_So, he is plenty strong even...wait. Did you say.." _

_ "_Yes. I am a rabbit, but that is only due to that I am in my weakest state. I actually have eleven creatures I can transform into. That is why Morzan sees me as dangerous. I'm his perfect experiment that won't listen to him. I don't really know all of the things I can transform into. I've tried several times, but these silver bands draws my power out so I've only been able to transform into five creatures. But now I can't transform at all because of these silver bands." Eragon said.

"_But what did you do back at the castle? When you destroyed everything?" _Arya asked him.

"Oh, that is how I am now. Still, I'm very weak. Although strong enough to be able to bring you down." Eragon sneered.

"So,then," Islanzadi asked him, "_What kind of creatures can you transform into_?"

"With each band off, I can transform into the next magical one. So my next one would be a tiger, then lion, then an elf then..."

"_Wait, did you say and elf?" _Arya said confused.

"Yes, just like you two. Yes, I know it's weird but who can blame them for trying to control an elf. Anyways, next and last one that I know of would be a great fish."

"_I want to see you transform into one right now._" The older elf demanded him.

"Well, only the master can take off the bands. And mine can only be taken off in a specific order." Eragon said. "I should also warn you. These bands also suppress my emotions."

"_What does that mean?" _Arya asked.  
_ "It means that with every band gone, an emotion becomes particularly strong." _Islanzadi explained to her. "_We have to think this through. Do you know the first one that should come off?" _

"Yes, its this ring on my finger," Eragon replied showing his right hand to them. He looked at Arya expectantly. He obviously wanted her to take it off, now.

"_Leave it there for now. First lets get back to Ellesmera to decide what to do."_

Arya could see that Eragon was disappointed. He stood there and glared at her.

"_Then let us depart."_

But before they could start running, Arya felt her wards shatter.

Arya was shocked. And from the look on her mother's face, it was evident Islanzadi felt it too. Eragon noticed both of their expressions and the thoughts of shock from Arya's mind and knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"  
"_Our wards, our protection..." _Arya faltered.

"_Our wards have disappeared." _Islanzadi whispered.

Suddenly Eragon stood erect. He then slowly sniffed the air. Then he said slowly, I need you to take the first band off me now, quickly."

"Why?," Arya asked as she approached him.

"Because, there are ten Tateem Acurruns heading towards us right now. The only way we can beat them all is if I can transform. Even into just the tiger."

Arya looked at her mother, although her mind was already set. She nodded, "Do it." Arya stepped closer to him.

"How do I take it off?"

"All you have to do is take it off for me." was Eragon's reply.

Arya griped his hands and slid the silver ring off of his finger. As soon as it came off, there was a flash of light. Eragon felt an enormous amount of power returning to him. It was to much to handle at one. He fainted.

Before Arya or Islanzadi could do anything, ten men came out of the shadow of the trees. The elves slowly looked around. They were surrounded.

The Tateem Acurruns wore only a schenti with a leather belt studded with jewels. They all had no top on and had broad shoulders. Each had two to four bands on them.

Islanzadi asked them, "Why have you come here?"

"We've come for that one. Our master...master wants him." A voice from behind them said. They turned and saw a Tateem with five bands pointing at Eragon. It was also clear that he was the alpha, by the way he carried himself.

"Where is your master?" Islanzadi demanded.

"The alpha said, "We've come for...for that one. Our master wan...ts...wants him," he said in a monotonous tone.

Arya knew that this was all that this creatures could say. She looked at him in the eye and said, "No, we will not give Eragon to you. Whoever your master is, tell him no."

The Tateem's eyes glassed over. Then he said, "You have seal...ed you fate."

All of the creatures started to change. They changed half-in, half-out. Their most powerful form. They were ugly.

"Arya!" Islanzadi shouted at her as she threw her a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. She notched three arrows and started to shoot at them. But they were fast. They simply moved out of the way. So she ran back towards their packs and took out a sword. She then engaged four of them at once. There was a tiger, a lion, a panther, and a bull. It was hardly a fair fight. If she was fighting one of them, she could have easily killed it. But she was fighting four while her mom was fighting six of them. Several times they came close enough to cut her in several places. She was losing. "Where is Eragon?" she kept thinking. Finally, she shouted, "Brisnger!" and a ring of fire surrounded her. The beasts all snarled at her. They tried to pass the flames and got hurt. Then finally, one jumped over and attacked her. She lost focus for a second and the flames disappeared. The creatures all pounced on her.

Arya fell, and before the creatures could rip her to shreds, she said, "skölir eka" There was a temporary barrier between her and the beasts but it would not last long. She heard a loud snarl and the Tateem Acurruns were knocked off of the shield. When she looked up she saw Eragon.

"Eragon, you're all right?"

"Yes, I was just not ready for the power to return. Looks like you need help." Then Eragon saw her cuts, "Did they do that to you?" Eragon said angrily. He felt protective towards his master. He was, after all, made to serve his master.

Arya winced and nodded. "Can you help me?"

Eragon turned and then he started to transform. Fur started to cover lightly on over his skin. It covered his torso, chest, legs and arms. His ears became pointed. Fangs appeared in his mouth and a tail appeared. His hair also grew to his waist. The color of his skin and fur was white. Though the others looked horrifying at their strongest, Eragon was not like that. "Wow, he's beautiful even like this." Arya thought. Eragon looked at her and smirked. Arya was shocked, it was almost like he had read her mind. Then she blushed.

He said, "Drows."

Arya was confused. What did he say?

Then a sword appeared in his hands. He then bounded forward with a shout and attacked the Acurruns. They snarled and tried to attack but he was too fast. He slashed, cut, and stabbed them. Arya ran to help her mother. Her mother was shouting spells at them but, she was quickly tiring. Arya engaged the beasts. But then all of them left her and Islanzadi and ran towards Eragon.

As the creatures ran towards him he shouted, "ekame mad leihs!" Immediately a shimmering dome appeared around him. The Tateem Acurruns pounded, scratched, and ran into it but it did not budge. Arya and Islanzadi just watch all of this with awed expressions. Then he shouted, "erifdnu orruslla foeht seru taercdna yort sedmeht!"

Fire shot out from his outstretched hands and it surrounded each beast and started to shrink onto them. As soon as the flames touched their skin, they were covered in flames and an unearthly howl could be heard from them. Arya watched all this and was grateful that Eragon was hers and was to protect her. She did not want to have him as her enemy. Beside her, Islanzadi was thinking that this was the best deal she had ever made.

After all of the Tateem was destroyed, Eragon walked towards them. Arya said, "Thank you for saving our lives."

"Well, since I'm bonded to you, I have to." a pause, " Your welcome." Arya saw him smile. She felt that Eragon, liked her at some level. If only for the fact that she freed him.

"Eragon, how did you do that?" Islanzadi asked him.

"What?"

"Cast a spell not using the Ancient Language?"

"Yes, I've noticed that too. You also don't speak in the Ancient Language. Why? And How?" Arya asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've always been able to cast spells using my language. I understand the Ancient Language, but I've never really learned how to talk." Eragon replied.

"When we get to Du Weldenvarden, we'll have to ask you more." Islanzadi said,"Now, that was a coordinated attack. But there was someone else. That person shattered our wards. I would rather not meet this person here, after such a battle. Let us go before we meet that perso..." Islanzadi trailed off.

Then there was a rustling noise in the bushes. Eragon stepped forward and said, "Come out. Show yourself." Again, protectiveness.

An elf with blue fur stepped out. Eragon looked at him and found that he had fangs, pelt of a forest cat, and the eyes of an eagle. But the most outstanding feature, was how the elf looked a lot like Arya.

"Blödhgarm!" Arya ran forward and hugged him.

Eragon asked, "Who is he?"

Islanzadi answered, "He is my son and Arya's twin brother. I have no idea why he's here. He should be at court with my mate."

"So her name is Arya?" Eragon mused.

Arya stepped out of her brother's embrace and turned to Eragon. "Eragon, this is my brother Blödhgarm. Blödhgarm, this is my Tateem, Eragon."

Eragon morphed back into a human. He stepped forwards and shook hands.

"It would seem that you got an intelligent Tateem. And a strong one too. Thank you for saving my sister." Blödhgarm said.

Eragon nodded and stepped back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with father?" Arya asked.

"I was, but Evander was worried and sent me to intercept you. This," as he gestured at the battle field, " was what he was worried about. But it seems that your Tateem has taken care of it." Then he walked to Islanzadi and hugged her too. After he stepped back, he said, "Let us get going."

They nodded. They packed their arrows and swords. Arya noticed that Eragon's sword had disappeared.

Eragon murmured, "evigem etair porppa sehtol cotraew." In a shimmer of light, He was in a tunic with boots. "That's better."

Blödhgarm looked impressed.

They were about to leave when a figure stepped out in front of them. He emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a long black cloak that obscured his face. His long hair fell out from the hood. He had red hair. And from what they could see, he had chalk pale skin. Then he spoke "Stop. You will hand over the creature you call Eragon or face destruction."

Glossary of terms

Brisnger – fire

skölir eka – shield me

drows – sword

ekame mad leihs – make me a shield

erifdnu orruslla foeht seru taercdna yort sedmeht – fire, surround the creatures and destroy them.

evigem etair porppa sehtol cotraew – give me appropriate clothes to wear

**A/N So how was the story? Was it good? Please review and tell me. **

**Narrator: Who is the mysterious man in the black cloak? How does he have red hair and pale skin? What is going to happen next? Find out this Saturday 6/27/13.**

**To Close it off..**

**Have a nice day (or night)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks for reading and coming back. This chapter is going to span two parts. They're not going to be as long as the others. From now on, only one character POV per chapter so yeah. Except for creepy parts in the middle with [insert bad person's name] talking to [insert name of one of his minions]. I am going to set a poll on my profile on whether I should add dragon riders or not. (Except Ormoris and Glader (sorry if I misspelled it I don't have the books with me. No internet for now either)) Should I also include the Varden? How about Murtagh? Please come and vote! Now here's the story.**

**Previously…**

His long hair fell out from the hood. He had red hair. And from what they could see, he had chalk pale skin. Then he spoke "Stop. You will hand over the creature you call Eragon or face destruction."

…

Chapter 6 (Eragon)

The Transfer

Eragon didn't understand why he was so angry. So, this person wants to take him back. That shouldn't have made him as angry as he was now. He wondered if it was because he was also threatening his master and her family. No, he didn't like them that much. Still he did care for them in a _thank you for saving me from the dreadful prison but you now own me so, yeah _kind of way. No, he was kidding himself. He for some reason liked them.

Blödgham stepped forward and said, "Who are you to be making demands of us?"

The mysterious person removed his hood. He had blood red eyes and a pale face. His crimson hair was parted on the left side. He could be described as handsome except for a long scar that stretched across his face. "I am a shade. We are also King Galbitorix's most loyal and faithful servant. I am named Durza Elfslayer"

The three elves looked at him in horror but Eragon didn't get it. So he was a freaky guy with red hair and eyes. Why were they so scarred? He tried to connect to Arya's mind. Her mind was all jumbled up except for the words shade. Shade. Why is a shade her? Shade. Shade… He was confused. Why is shade such a scary thing?

"What's a shade?" he asked Arya.

"All you need to know for now is that they are dangerous and powerful."

"You won't get him without a fight. We bought him with an enormous amount of lasrevinuyenom to buy him. Now we know that he is an invaluable asset to us, why should we give it to you?" Islanzadi demanded him.

"Galbitorix, the rightful ruler of Alagaësia demands it. And we will fulfill his wishes." Durza said. He then threw a magical talisman at Eragon.

It happened so fast that no one had time to react. When it hit him, Eragon found that he couldn't move. He was sealed in place. He tried to shout out a spell, but he couldn't talk either.

Blödhgam took out his sword and shouted at the shade, "Then you die today or we die trying!" with that, he charged Durza.

Durza laughed and pulled out his own sword from its sheath. He defended himself with ease. He countered Blödhgam's attacks. Blödhgam couldn't get past his guard. Then Durza stuck Blödhgam on the arm, then the legs. Durza was getting the upper hand.

Eragon saw Arya and Islanzadi take out their bow and arrows. Then they started to shoot at Durza. Durza just flicked his free hand and the arrows desingrated on the spot. The two female elves kept shooting while Blödhgam kept attacking the shade. Durza then started to chant. When he finished, Blödhgam couldn't get near him. Then fireballs started to rain on Arya and Islanzadi. Islanzadi was able to escape but Arya was trapped.

Something in Eragon's center broke. He felt Arya's pain as she was pummeled by the fire. He was torn at the heart. He was supposed to be protecting his master. He felt anger bubble up from within. He was angry beyond compare. Even more so than what he had felt earlier. Then one of the programming that he had to go through surfaced. He had to do anything, to help his master. He started straining against the magic holding him in place. But to no avail. He was helpless. Helpless. Helpless…. He wished the seal would break so that he could go and help Arya to relive the pain in his chest. Then like magic, the stone seal broke.

"What?!" Durza shouted. He lost concentration and the shield went down. That was when Blödhgam got past his defenses and struck him. The shade screamed. He shouted a spell and a blast wave radiated out from Durza.

Eragon yelled, "_tcetor peth sevled naem morfeht tsalb_" A shield formed around them and they were safe.

Eragon ran over to Arya to see if she was okay. When he reached her side, she was burned in some places but none were killing blows. "_la ehwon_" Arya's wounds healed immediately. So now part of the ache was gone, but the ache and anger wouldn't go away until he eliminated the threat. He changed to half-tiger and charged at the shade. He leaped up and yelled, "_drows_!" A sword appeared in his hands. He attacked the shade along side Blödhgam. As they attacked the shade, Durza kept throwing spell at them. Eragon countered each of them. "_re taw_" … "_ria_". But they couldn't defeat each other. Then Eragon said, "In ommu seht ylohd rows, rebilacxe". There was a flash of light, and a beautiful sword shimmered into being. Eragon grabbed it and attacked Durza. Durza immediately concentrated one attack at Blödhgam. He was blasted back and was knocked out. Arya rushed to him. Eragon and Durza started to duel. They attacked each other, but it was at a stale mate. Eragon only had one mission, defeat Durza to ease the pain in his chest. Finally, tired of this game, he shouted, "In _ommu seht drow sfoth gil rehtea_!"

There was a blinding glare of light as light itself bent to create a sword. Throwing Excaliber in the air, where it hung there, Eragon grabbed the sword in front of him and pointed at Durza. Durza then charged at him while shouting a spell. Eragon yelled an attack of his own. "_s'nev aehgn iral ghtarw_!" The glowing sword pulsed a beam of light towards Durza. It hit him straight in the chest and continued through. Durza shrieked out. Then his skin started to become transparent. Eragon could see writhing shadows under his skin. Then, Durza disappeared and the shadows were flung out. Eragon was about to yell out a spell to contain them, when one of the shadows raced towards him and entered him through his mouth. He choked. Then he felt a sinister presence in his mind. He fainted for the second time that day.

**_Glossary of spells_**

**_tcetor peth sevled naem morfeht tsalb - protect the elves and me from the blast_**

**_la ehwon - heal now_**

**_drows – sword_**

**_In ommu seht ylohd rows rebilacxe - I summon the holy sword excaliber_**

**_In ommu seht drow sfoth gil rehtea – I summon the sword of light, aether_**

**_Re taw – water_**

**_Ria – air_**

**_s'nev aehgn iral ghtarw - Heaven's glaring wrath_**

….

**Ok, so I haven't been keeping my promise. But I promise, the next chapter will be up today. But that might mean no update on Tuesday. I'll try though. Sorry for the misspelling, grammar, etc. errors present in this story. So what happened? Find out in Chapter seven [The refusal for entry] Please review and tell me how I can become a better writer. Flames okay if it is constructive. **

**So reminder. Go to my profile and vote for what I should do. **

**Thanks for reading and have an awesome day. ( or night) (optical illusion below)**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	8. Chapter 6 (part 2)

**So as promised, I have uploaded the second chapter on the same day as chapter 6. Thank you for reading my stories. I'm sorry if Eragon x Arya goes to fast. It's probably because I am impatient for them to get together. I'll try to go slow though. Anyways, please vote on my profile. Should I add the Varden? Other dragon riders? How about Murtagh? Please vote! And without further ado here is chapter 7 [the refusal for entry]..**

**Previously…**

_One of the shadows raced towards him and entered him through his mouth. He choked. Then he felt a sinister presence in his mind. He fainted for the second time that day._

…...

Chapter 8 (Ayra)

[The refusal for entry]

Arya watched as Eragon collapsed on the ground. She yelled out and bounded towards him.

Eragon was writhing on the ground, having multiple spasms. His tail was waving in the air. Then he transformed back into a human.

When she got there, Blödhgarm was already there. Figures. I was no hidden fact that her brother was sympathetic towards the Tateem Acurrun. Except when they're attacking him. He was also passionate about animals, hence his appearance. He even went as far to advise them to attain one. So that was why they went to the foreboding place to buy a Tateem. Thus Eragon came from that decision.

Blödhgarm was sitting next to Eragon and shaking him. "Eragon, wake up. Are you alright?"

Arya knelt down and checked his pulse. It was erratic, his heart was beating fast, he was hyperventilating, and he was sweating.

"What's wrong?" Islanzadi asked.

"We don't know," was their reply.

"Eragon, Eragon. Eragon. Wake up. Hurry, what's wrong. Eragon." Arya said worrying. She had come to like this handsome guy. He was sweet, at times. Even when he was not cooperative and defiant, he had a sad look in his eyes. Then she heard Blödhgarm gasp.

She looked and saw that Eragon's brown hair was turning red. Like Durza's. "What's happening?"

"What? What's going on there?" Their mother asked as she came over. Then she too gasped

"It would seem to be that after Eragon killed the shade, a malevolent spirit was thrown out and projected into Eragon." Blödhgarm explained.

"What do we do?"

"We can't do anything but wait and see who wins this mental battle. Eragon or whatever the spirit's name is." Islanzadi said.

They watched as Eragon's hair kept changing colors. Then finally, they stayed on brown. They gave a sigh of relief. But their celebration came too soon. They watched again as streaks of red stripes appeared in his hair. Then it stopped.

Arya tried one more time to wake him. But instead, she reached into his mind on accident. She was sucked into his mind. What she found there, was astonishing. Then she saw Eragon, with wristbands made of rubies, on his wrist. She also saw a figure, tied to the wristbands, shadowing him. Eragon spoke.

"Why are you in here? Get out!"

** So here it is. The second part. I'm sorry that it's very short, but its just a continuation of the first part. But I wanted it from a different point of view so yeah. Please review. I might not be able to update on Thursday, but I will update on Saturday. My parents want me to study SAT's already. I'm only going into 9****th**** grade. *sigh* Anyways, see you then. Oh, come and vote on my page. For the polls. Bye.!**

**Have a nice day (or night)**


	9. Sorry

**Sorry, my laptop and backup desktop computers are both down. I am writing this from the Library. Then to make matters worse, the internet is now down. So I can't write with my tablet either. So sorry. I will try to get my computer up and running as fast as i can. So please hang in there. **


End file.
